


Terra and Rae's 25 Days of Christmas 2017

by terrawrites



Series: Tumblr Events [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice Skating, More to be added as I think of them, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Reader, Polyamorous relationship, Snowball Fights, Snowboarding, Spitfire - Freeform, gala - Freeform, genderneutral reader, sometimes metahuman reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: The writing prompts from mine and Rae's 25 Days of Christmas event in December 2017 from our tumblr (@imagineyoungjustice)!





	1. Table of Contents

I finally got the time to upload the next section of writing from our tumblr events! All the writing was done by me this time! If you want to check out the Moodboards, Instagrams, Imagines and ships that Rae had done for the event, you can find them at our blog imagineyoungjustice or through our masterlist imagineyoungjusticemasterlist!

 

Day 2: Season 1 team having a snowball fight -headcanon

Day 4: Christmas Present shopping with the batfam - drabble

Day 6: Ice skating with the team - headcanon

Day 8: Season 1 reader teaching season 2 team to snowboard - drabble

Day 10: What the team would get thier s/o for Christmas - headcanon

Day 12: Reader explaining Santa to Bart - drabble

Day 14: Spitfire holiday traditions - headcanon

Day 16: Reader with snow powers makes a snow globe hangout for the team - drabble

Day 18: Christmas at Harper household -headcanon

Day 20: Reader with siren powers singing carols -drabble

Day 22: Reader's first Christmas as a new member of the batfam - headcanon

Day 24: JL gala and gift exchange with a poly supermartian + reader relationship - drabble

Day 25: Kaldur's first Christmas in Metropolis with his s/o - fic


	2. Season 1 team having a snowball fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannons for you and the team having a snowball fight? - Anonymous

  * It was probably Wally who started it in all honesty
  * I mean we all saw how excited he was for snow in his birthday episode
  *  M’gann is always eager to try new things on Earth so of course she jumped right on board
  * Much to Wally’s delight
  *  The only one who would require any kind of convincing would be Connor
  * Eventually you all made it outside
  * Everyone decided it would be better to split into three teams
  * You, Robin and Zatana were on one team
  * Kaldur, Wally and Artemis were in another
  * M’gann, Connor, Rocket and Wolf surprisingly made up the third
  * You tried to argue that Wolf couldn’t participate in a snowball fight
  * But Connor wouldn’t budge, and said that Wolf was just as much a part of the team as everyone else, so he had a right to join them
  * No one really had an argument against that
  * But you guys did put your foot down when he tried to bring the Sphere into it
  * It was decided that no powers would be allowed to make it fair for those that didn’t have any
  * That rule lasted maybe 10 minutes
  * It quickly turned into a giant chaotic mess
  * You made sure to steer clear of Zatanna and M’gann
  * Their powers made them downright _terrifying_ during this
  * You mainly stuck to picking on Robin and Kaldur
  * No one dared throw one at Wolf
  * For his part he would stand in front of Connor when someone aimed a snowball in his direction
  * Little shit knew exactly what he was doing
  * You were both impressed and annoyed
  * Eventually you ended up behind a snowbank with Rocket and Artemis trying to catch your breath and hide from M’gann
  * The three of you formed an alliance
  * You kept your focus on Wally who up until that point had barely been hit due to using his speed
  * You three may or may not have made a tree dump its snow on him as he was passing by
  * After some time, you managed to coerce Wolf to join your team
  * Connor felt betrayed
  * You were rather proud of yourself
  * Even if it was going to cost you later in treats
  * Wolf would also push more snow over to you guys when he wasn’t trying to deter any attacks
  * The match only ended when all the snow in the surrounding area couldn’t be used anymore
  *  After the match everyone went back into the cave for some hot cocoa and movies to warm up
  * You all had a lot of fun even if most of you couldn’t feel your fingers afterwards




	3. Christmas Present shopping with the batfam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a Drabble for Christmas present shopping with the batfam or the team? - Anonymous

        You groaned in frustration as your eyes glanced over the racks. You and your siblings were at one of the many malls located in Gotham, attempting to get some of your Christmas gift shopping done with. That was easier said than done, as it had been several hours, and you had barely bought anything. You were always terrible at getting gifts for people, never really knowing what to get them.  The goal for today was for all of you to find something (or some things) to give to Alfred and Bruce. Dick had gone off with Tim, Jason with Cas, and you had gone with Damian. Speaking of the demon, he was currently glancing around the small store with obvious disdain.

        “TT, you have horrible taste if you think that Father or Pennyworth would actually like something from this hovel.”

        “Well I don’t see you throwing out any ideas Dami.” You shot back, starting to get frustrated at the situation. You sent a quick text to the rest of the family, but they had about the same luck you did. You let out a sigh, what were you supposed to give someone who could literally buy anything he wanted and someone who wouldn’t even give you a hint if you asked? You were half tempted just to get Bruce another watch. It was the unofficial fallback gift of the family for him, considering it was something you all knew he would use, and his watches tended to get busted easily with accidents that came with the lifestyle. There was also the fact that your father was chronically late, like all the time late. So much, that you figured he was probably late to his own birth.

        “Maybe you would have found something by now if you didn’t waste your time getting gifts for your friends.” Damian remarked, gesturing to the few bags you were carrying.

        “That doesn’t mean I wasn’t looking Damian. Besides, I might as well get some of my shopping out of the way while we’re here, so I don’t have to make a bunch of trips. I don’t see you getting your friends anything.”

        “My presence is gift enough.” He said it with his usual arrogant tone, but as you looked back at him you could see his joking smirk.

        “You’re right how could I forget what a privilege it is to be worth the great Damian Wayne’s time?” You joked, giving up on the small store and walking out into the main part of the mall.

        The two of you continued to joke around like that as you continued to walk the upper level of the mall, making sure you took your time to go through any stores that looked promising. A few hours later, the two of you were browsing through an antique store that was hidden in the corner. You were surprised to find such a store in this part of Gotham, let alone in a mall, but you figured that was why it was tucked away and not easy to spot. The two of you immediately knew that you would be able to find something within the shelves, so you split up, slowly walking the aisles and taking your time to examine the items on them. Damian ended up splitting up from you, attempting to find something quicker by covering more ground. It still took some time, but eventually you came across a set of six antique English tea cups. You knew as soon as you laid your eyes on them that this is what you were going to give to Alfred. Snapping a quick picture and sending it to the rest of the family, you were met with a series of agreements, and before you knew it, you were paying for them at the register, walking out moments later with Damian.

        “See? That wasn’t so bad was it?” You asked, proud that you had been the one to find a good gift first.

        “TT. Have you forgotten father? Grayson wants to know if we have found anything that might suit him.”

        You pulled out your phone, grimacing when you saw how long you had already spent at the mall, knowing Alfred wanted everyone back for dinner. “Looks like his ass is getting another watch this year tell Dick to go ahead and get the one we all picked out.”

        “How unoriginal.”

        “Do  _you_  have any better ideas?”

        He paused, before quickly typing something out on his phone and putting it away. “I have informed Grayson. He has bought the watch and will meet us at the entrance with everyone else in 5.”

        You smiled, ruffling his hair. “That’s what I thought babybat. You think anyone would care if we stopped to get ice cream?”

        “Of course they would. Lead the way.”


	4. Ice skating with the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannons for skiing/ice skating/snowboarding with the team? -Anonymous

  * It was your idea to take the team ice skating
  * It was initially met with mixed results from the rest of the team
  * But after you kept insisting the rest finally caved
  * You weren’t completely surprised to find that the entire rink had been reserved for you guys when you arrived
  * Dick just shrugged when you looked at him
  * But you knew he called in a favor to Bruce
  * You were quick to get your skates on and hit the ice
  * You weren’t the best skater, but you could hold you own well enough
  * Its wasn’t surprising to see that Dick, Barbara and Tim seemed like naturals given their mentor
  * Jaime and Bart would wobble here and there but they seemed like they had it mostly under control
  * You barely held in a laugh when Gar stepped out onto the ice full of confidence only to faceplant immediately
  * Connor seemed a little awkward out there on the ice, clutching the side of the rink as hard as he could
  * Same with Cassie once she was out on the ice as well
  * You made your way over to the three and started to help them find their balance
  * It took a little while, but eventually Gar, Cassie and Connor were off and mixing with the rest of the team
  * You guys would alternate between skating around the ring and meeting in the middle to play games
  * You were adamant about the team not using their powers because of how easy it would be to break an ankle
  * No one was going to dare trying to argue against that
  * It was hours before everyone had to leave when the rink closed
  * It was easy to see how tired everyone was, but it was worth seeing the happy glint in their eyes as you all made your way back to the cave to wind down before heading home




	5. Season 1 reader teaching season 2 team to snowboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble where you’re one of the older members from the original team & you’re teaching the S2 members to ski/snowboard please – Anonymous
> 
> I know nothing about snowboarding forgive me

            You looked around at each of the people in front of you. You had decided to take all the junior team members to the slopes with you today, as a suggestion from Nightwing.  He said that they had deserved a day off to do something fun, and when he heard of you plans to go snowboarding that weekend, he asked you to bring them with and teach them how. You agreed readily. You loved snowboarding and would welcome anyone who wanted to learn the sport a s well. In front of you, Jamie, Gar, Bart, Cassie, Tim, Karen and Mal were gathered around in a semicircle, putting on the gear they needed and then waiting for you further instruction. After looking everyone over to make sure that everything was on properly, you lead them to an area to the side where you could run them through the basics and get them acquainted with the board.

                For the most part, everyone listened with their full attention, seeming eager to be learning the sport. Of course, as they practiced there was still some goofing off, but you didn’t bother reprimanding them. They were still teenagers after all, and this was their day off, so they should be allowed to have some fun. Once you were satisfied that they had the basics down, you lead them over to the ski lifts, and after pairing everyone up, your group was off to the top of the slopes. You sat next to Gar, Tim was with Cassie, Jaime with Bart and Karen with Mal. At the top, you managed to dismount with ease, while Gar struggled as he tried to imitate you, and ended up in a faceplant. You let out a quiet laugh, but moved over to help him up as the rest of the group came up behind you guys, only encountering some minor difficulties since it was their first time. After doing a quick head count, and looking over their gear one more time, you brought them to the start of one of the slopes.

                You started them off on an easy one, knowing that probably besides Tim, no one had any prior experience.  You gave them a quick rundown, and soon, you were off, wind whipping past you as the edges of your vision began to blur. You expertly weaved your way through the course, enjoying the feeling of the cold against the little bit of exposed skin on your face. It wasn’t long before you could see the some of the others in your peripheral. You didn’t risk looking at them for too long but from hat you could see from your quick glances they were having fun, and seemed to be doing well. As you reached the bottom of the slope, you pulled away to the side to wait for your team, taking in the excited expressions from them and helping brush the snow off of the ones that had fallen.

                The rest of the day went a lot like that, you guys would hit slope after slope and eventually you started pulling a few tricks trying to impress them. They tried to do the same to varying success. By the time you guys were packing up to leave, you were all out of breath but with a gleam to your eyes, occasionally brushing some snow from your jackets. Everyone at some point ate shit going down one of the slopes, yourself included. Even though you had more experience than the rest of the team you weren’t immune to flubbing it here and there, especially when you were trying to show off. You could tell that they were sad to be leaving. It was clear that they had really enjoyed the day, and you personally welcomed every opportunity to connect with the younger members of the team, knowing how important it was to build those relationships. With a promise to take them again when the opportunity presented itself, you were able to instantly lift their moods, and the ride back to the cave was filled with the excited banter of you and your teammates.


	6. What the team would get thier s/o for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons canons on what the team might get their S/o for Christmas? -Anonymous 
> 
> \+ Bonus ask
> 
> ((Thank you so much for the headcanons, I know there are a lot of team members and you did so many.)) Just for reference do you have any ideas for Cassie, she's one of my favorite members and I was thinking about making a work but I'm stumped on what she might get her s/o? -Anonymous
> 
> (I wanted to do more of the team but tumblr has a tag limit go figure)

**Dick Grayson (Nightwing)**

        With Dick, its about giving you the things he thinks you deserve. You are so much for him, and he tries to show his love and appreciation of that and give back to you in as many ways as he can. His gifts are  _expensive_ , and sometimes downright  _lavish_ , but they always hold meaning. Being the ward of Bruce Wayne has given him the capitol to ensure he’ll always be able to give you the things he thinks you deserve, but his initial upbringing is what keeps him from just buying the most expensive things he sees to give you. If he buys you a necklace with diamonds, there is a meaning to it, a story, a moment, behind the size, the stone, the number, the placement, the color. Being raised largely by Batman has left his ability to express his emotions honestly and openly somewhat lacking, but he always makes sure to show his love and devotion to you in whatever ways he can, and gifts are no exception

**Kaldur’ahm (Aqualad)**

        With Kaldur, it is like Dick, but about giving you the things he _knows_  you deserve. Kaldur is calm, he is respectful, he is gentle, he is the leader of the team, and carries the burden that comes with it. For him, you are the one who helps ease that burden, and reminds him that it’s _okay_  to take time and do things for himself every now and again. To Kaldur you are  _royalty_ , and his gifts reflect that. They are luxurious, they are lavish, and even then, he thinks they are not enough. He wants to spoil you, to give something worthy of you, even if all you want is a some of his time. All of Kaldur’s gifts originate from the sea. It is a part of him and he wants to share everything about him with you. Kaldur doesn’t buy his gifts, he prefers to find or make them himself, as another way to show his love to you. He will scour the entire seafloor if it means finding the rarest and most beautiful pearl to give you. The gifts can be too much, especially when you’re perfectly content with just being near him, but you can never bring it in yourself to refuse when he presents them to you with a look that carries all the love he has for you.

**Wally West (Kid Flash)**

        With Wally, it’s about quantity. He is impatient, but also insecure. For him, you help ease those lingering insecurities that  _he’s not good enough_. He wants to give you the perfect gift, but he doesn’t know what that is, so he usually buys the first thing that reminds him of you. It’s after he buys it that he wonders if it’s enough to express how much he truly cherishes you, so the cycle repeats, and when it comes time to open them you feel flustered about how many he had for you when you only had one for him. He’s always quick to assure you that the number doesn’t matter, you do so much for him, this is the least he can do for you. When he was younger, the gifts were more lighthearted, small trinkets and other unusual odds and ends. As he grew, his gifts became more serious. He would still give you odd little trinkets at times, but he also wanted to give you some of the more traditional things as well. Like Dick he started t want to give you the things he thought you deserved that also held meaning and the love he had for you.

**Conner Kent (Superboy)**

        With Conner, it’s about  _actions_  more than anything else. For him, you were the one to help him  _experience_  what CADMUS had only shown him in his head. You were the voice of reason when his temper got the better of him and you were the one to show him that it’s  _okay_  to let other’s in. For him, his gifts are events, dates. He was never good with words, so he lets his actions speak for him most of the time. These are intimate, full of emotions and words that he can’t always express but needs you to know. They range anywhere from actual tickets for a vacation that he had planned, to things like tickets for movies, festivals, concerts, or other types of events. They can be small dinner dates, walks in the park at night, a picnic on the beach, anything. He prefers experiencing things with you over material items, and you would never be one to complain.

**M’gann M’orzz (Miss Martian)**

        With M’gann, it is about bringing the two of you  _closer_. For M’gann, you were the one to always stand with her, experiencing the beauty and ugliness of both your world and hers at her side. You were the one to help her through the shame of what she was born as, and the one to help her keep her heart after everything that happened with her powers during The Reach invasion. By giving her gifts, you were sharing your home with her. When M’gann gives gifts, like Kaldur, it’s about wanting to share her world with you. It doesn’t matter what type of gift it is you give each other. From cheap, cheesy tourist gift shop type items, to children’s toys, tools, entertainment, recipes, songs, you name it. All M’gann wants to do is experience everything Earth has to offer at your side, and do the same for you with Mars.

**Roy Harper (Red Arrow)**

        For Roy, it’s about being unconditional. You were always at his side, loving him as a friend, and then somewhere after Cheshire and the Light, as something  _beyond_  that. You were there with him every step of the way, even when he hit rock bottom and tired to push you away. You helped him pick back up the pieces of his life and figure out who he was and who he was supposed to be, even stepping up to help raise Lian when Cheshire brought her into his life. His gifts range from practical things he knows you need to things you could have offhanded-ly mentioned you wanted months or even years ago. Sometimes his gifts were like Conner’s, small intimate dates that may or may not include Lian depending on the activity. Like Wally, he wants his gifts to be perfect, as one way of trying to pay you back for everything he made you go through, despite all attempts you made to tell him that all you needed was his love. He makes sure to spare no expense for his family, and knows that Oliver would happily spot him money should he want to buy you something that was out of his budget.

**Atemis Crock (Artemis)**

        For Artemis, it’s about the small things. For her, like Roy, you were always by her side. You didn’t press her for anything before she was willing to share it and you always believed in her even when others didn’t. If anything, you only stuck  _closer_ to her after hearing about her family and for Artemis it means  _everything_. She too, isn’t always the best about expressing herself and her true feelings, a by-product of the type of people her family is. Her gifts, are the things you mentioned at some point or another that you wanted, possibly forgotten that you had even mentioned it until you open it up. It’s Artemis’ way of saying that she  _listens_ , and she  _cares_ , like you do for her. A lot of your relationship is built on the smaller things between the two of you and gifts are no different. Sometimes they are items that you needed, but often, the gifts are small items that showcase a deeper meaning of love behind them, even if they are not ‘traditional’. At the end of the day, the gifts themselves aren’t what matters, it is the love and feeling they represent for the two of you.

**Tim Drake (Robin)**

        With Tim, it’s about staying grounded. It’s easy for Tim to get caught up in his work, neglecting himself for days without even fully realizing it. Tim’s also plagued by anxiety and insecurities, always trying to pull him under with words that he’s not good enough. For him, you are the one who reminds him that he needs to take care of himself, that  _he_  matters too. You are the one that helps keep him together when it feels like he’s falling apart. Tim’s not very good with his emotions, like all those that live under Batman tend to be. He can sometimes be awkward, and that carries over into his gifts. Most of the time his gifts are something practical, something that you mentioned you needed for your place. Tim never spends a lot of money to get you the expensive lavish gifts, it’s just not who he is. Even though both his parents and Bruce were rich, he just never saw the point in trying to impress you with expensive gifts that showcased his wealth, not that he was bashing anyone who did those sorts of things. When he does give you something special, it’s usually something that he made. Tim’s a gifted individual, and you are one of the most important things in his life. If he does pour his money into gifts for you, it’s usually to buy the materials when he makes them for you. They aren’t traditional, but his love for you is clearly reflected in them, and you love it just the same.

**Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle)**

        With Jaime it’s about reassurance. For Jaime, he is constantly worried about the scarab, and about living up to the legacy of Blue Beetle left behind by Ted Kord. After everything with The Reach, he become more worried about what the scarab is capable of, despite having reached an agreement after the scarab was cleansed. You are he one who makes him remember that it’s  _okay_  to lean on someone else, to rely on the people around him whenever he feels like he is drowning in his fears and the things he’s done. Jaime cares deeply about you (even the scarab has come around), and his gifts are meant to reflect that. They aren’t expensive, nor are they anything fancy at all, but they always hold that deeper meaning. Sometimes they are cultural, something important to him that always leaves a warm feeling behind in you, and other times, they are just simple gifts. You always get two gifts from Jaime, and as such you give to in return, even if the reason leaves him a little exasperated. After the scarab had come around, it insisted on partaking in the gift giving, seeing as you were important to its host, and doing so would provide positive results for the two of you (Although Jaime didn’t relay that last part to you). While Jaime’s gifts always had meaning, his scarab had less grace than that, often having chosen random items, though a part of you was still touched that it cared at all. In return, you felt it only appropriate that you gift something back even though everyone knew that it wouldn’t be able to do anything with it. So the scarab had its own bookshelf in one room of all the trinkets you had gifted to it. Jaime wouldn’t say it out loud, not yet at least, but the act, as weird as it was when he thought about it, only made him love you more.

**Bart Allen (Impulse)**

        With Bart, it is about memories. For Bart, he always felt like he had to be the hyperactive, lively person he crafted as Impulse when he came back in time. When the two of you got into a relationship, you had helped him understand that it was  _okay_  to be the serious person, and still be ‘Impulse’. That ‘Impulse’ didn’t wasn’t just a façade and that they were all a part of the same person and could exist together. With Bart, gifts in front of other people are gag gifts.  ~~A spring-loaded box with a dildo inside~~. But alone, Bart is different, his demeanor has shifted more to how he truly is, and his gifts are way more intimate and personal, and are only moments for the two of you to be privy to. All of his gifts are things that tie into memories the two of you shared. To Bart the moments you to have together are to be cherished, as he knows that it’s all to easy for it all to be taken away, and how hard it is to leave behind what little he did have to try and stop his future from happening. He knows that one day something could happen to him, weather because of some unknown repercussion to altering history, or going down in the field like other heroes before him. So he takes the time to pick gifts that tie in old memories, old moments between the two of you, while simultaneously creating new and unique ones. You are the most precious thing in Bart’s life, and he will do anything to ensure that he makes as many lasting memories as he can.

**BONUS Cassandra Sandsmark (Wonder Girl)**

If I remember correctly, she had some insecurities as well. Her s/o would probably be similar to Jaime’s as it would be about reassurance. I feel like she would actually be a romantic and get the kind of traditional gifts you would expect to receive. I hope this helps and I would love to read it if you end up writing it!

 


	7. Reader explaining Santa to Bart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble where you try to explain Santa to Bart? -Anonymous

             You currently sat across the table from Bart, having forcibly put him there after his latest confession. You knew he said that he wasn’t the best history student in his time, but you seriously thought he would have known about this already. If not from his time, at least from having picked it up while he was here. Apparently however, that was not the case.

              “How could you not know who Santa is?” You asked for probably the hundredth time.

              “I don’t know? I just don’t. Why is this so important anyway?”

              You paused. “You know I’m really not sure. It’s just something to make Christmas more special for younger kids I guess. Either way I’m going to explain it to you, so you have no choice.”

              He let his head rest on his arm and with a smirk he gestured for you to continue. “Please enlighten me.”

              “Okay so every Christmas Eve, there’s this old chubby guy in a red suit who delivers gifts to all the nice children in the night across the world and- “

              “Wait.” Bart interrupted. “That doesn’t make any sense why would he be overweight if he has to deliver presents to everyone across the world?”

              “Because the children leave out milk and cookies. Anyway-“

              “But then they’re just contributing to the problem. Santa can’t keep doing this if he gets diabetes.”

              “ _Bart_. This is just something you tell little kids it’s not supposed to be accurate.  _Anyway_ ,” You continued before he could interrupt again but of course it didn’t really work.

              “Okay so does that make Santa a metahuman then? He would need superspeed to even think about covering the entire world in one night.”

              You sighed. “No, it’s pulled by eight to twelve reindeer. The number depends on who’s telling it usually.”

              “Reindeer can’t fly!”

              “ _It’s just a story for children Bart!_  It doesn’t have to make sense!” You were getting exasperated now.

              “Okay fine so how does he get the presents then?”

              You bit your lip knowing this wasn’t going to go over well either. “Elves make the toys for him in the North Pole.”

              “So slave labor.”

              “ _No_ -“

              “Let me get this straight. Parents tell their children stories about some old guy in a red suit who clearly has security cameras planted around their houses because  _how else_  would he tell who was good or bad, is probably diabetic because of all the junk food he eats, has enslaved an entire race of people and keeps them in isolation making toys for him, ran genetic experiments on animals, and then parents let him in all because _he says he has something for your kids_.”

              “Yes basically Mr. Pessimistic.” You were keeping up an annoyed façade but inside you were trying not to laugh. Even you knew how ridiculous it sounds, plus the way he worded it was pretty funny. “Way to take the magic out of Christmas.”

              “That’s what I’m here for!” He winked and you couldn’t hold your laughter in anymore.

              “I hate you so much.”

              “No you don’t.”


	8. Spitfire holiday traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spitfire please! Headcannons about their holiday traditions (maybe featuring their kids if possible) -Anonymous

  * In the beginning it didn’t occur to Artemis right away that Wally would eat everything in the fridge beforehand
  * So she would scramble the day of and try to get things prepared
  * Cue a phone call to Dick with him showing up later with a trunk full of groceries
  * God forbid the rest of Wally’s family shows up
  * Rest in peace all the food in their house
  * And probably their bank accounts
  * After several more holidays like this, Dick just starts showing up with extra groceries without being prompted
  * He says it’s worth it as long as he gets pie
  * He’s using Bruce’s card anyway so
  * Wally is huge on decorations and is very festive
  * Cue the ugly sweaters and 24/7 Santa hat
  * Unfortunately for Artemis, this means the house is also always packed with different decorations when the holidays roll around
  * It’s usually her job to try and make the decorations look nice
  * So by the end it’s a mix of what she deemed “presentable clutter”
  * They usually switch off which family they have over/which house they go to
  * They tried having both families over one year
  * But it was very awkward for everyone the whole time
  * Oliver likes to stop by with Dinah every now and again
  * He won’t admit it but he misses his protégé
  * On Christmas eve they always open one gift from each other
  * Mainly because Wally gets too excited and has no patience
  * Their holidays usually end with the two of them cuddled together on the couch with their dog wrapped in blankets and watching movies




	9. Reader with snow powers makes a snow globe hangout for the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a Drabble for being able to control snow, and it being your first Christmas with the team so you make them a giant snow globe to hang out in? Sorry if it’s too specific! – Anonymous

        You were currently browsing through the shelves of a small store with some of your fellow teammates. It was one of their ideas to go out and get some Christmas shopping done, and you and several others decided to tag along, preferring to get some of it done with a group of friends rather than by themselves. It was also your first Christmas with the team, and you still welcomed any chance you could to do something with them, in order to get to know them better. You had already finished your shopping a little while ago, as you only needed to get a few more gifts. Now you were looking through their Christmas section while you waited, glancing through all the different decorations they had on display.

        “Hey look at that!” Bart’s sudden appearance caused you to almost jump out of your skin. You still weren’t quite used to him suddenly appearing with his superspeed.

        “You need to be more careful!” You hissed at him, looking around to see if anyone had noticed his sudden appearance. You were glad that the clerk or anyone else in the store didn’t seem to have noticed.

        “Yeah sorry.” Bart said, but you could tell that he hadn’t really heard you as his attention was focused on the self in front of you two. You followed his gaze ad raised an eyebrow when you looked at the wide assortment of snow globes in front of you. He picked one up gingerly, eyes wide as he took in the little scene inside the glass. “What are these?”

        “Did you guys not have snow globes in your time?” He shook his head and you felt yourself frown a little. You had heard a little bit of what it was like during his time, but you didn’t know how bad it had actually been. You took a closer look at the one he held in his hand. It was actually one of the smallest ones that had been on the shelf, it had a simple dark wooden base and the scene inside was just a snowman next to a pine tree. “You’re supposed to shake them, like this.” You said, reaching out to grab another one off the shelf, shaking it gently and showing him how the fake snow inside swirled around in the water.

        “Crash.” He responded, giving the one in his hand a small shake, his eyes following the path of the ‘snow’ inside.

        “Some can even have moving parts and other’s can play music.” You kept going, grabbing another one off the shelf. This one was mostly white; a single crystal tree was in the middle outlined in gold and you flipped it over to wind the music box inside. Bart watched you with awe as you flipped it over and ‘Oh Christmas Tree’ began to play softly from it, the snow swirling around lazily inside. By now the others had joined the two of you in the aisle. Tim, Jaime, and Cassie watched the interaction with small smiles on their faces. Eventually, the five of you left the store, paying for the things you had gotten. Your interaction with Bart in the store had given you an idea however, and you were excited for the moment you all returned to the mountain.

        Just as soon as everyone had put away their bags, you dragged all of them outside, standing in a clearing that was just large enough for what you wanted to do. They looked at you with curious gazes, but you refused to give them any information for what you were going to do, you’d rather have it be a surprise. Taking a deep breath, you brought your hands up, palms open and facing the sky. You made yourself concentrate on what you wanted to do, and soon, a small flurry of snow began to fly from your palms into the air. You hadn’t always loved your powers, they were hard to control and prior to joining the team you were prone to having ‘accidents’ with them that left your social life lacking in fear of harming someone without meaning to. Ever since the day Nightwing had approached you to join the team however, you had steadily been gaining more and more control over them, and now you had come to love them. Your friends just stood there in wonder as a dome of ice began to form around the edges of the clearing, snow then bouncing off the ice, giving the same swirling effect you had seen in the store.

        You opened your eyes when you felt the dome complete itself. It wasn’t exactly like the snow globes in the store, the one you had just created was more like an igloo than anything else, considering you would all need a mean to enter and exit as well as get air, but it was clear what your intentions had been. You paused and took a look around and then used your powers to recreate the snowman and tree from the snow globe Bart had been holding in the store. After that you let the snow fly from your palms again, effectively making all of you part of a living snow globe. 

        “So, what do you guys think?” You asked somewhat sheepishly when everyone remained silent, looking all around them at what you had created. You felt a small bundle of nerves begin to form.

        Bart was looking at the snow with his eyes wide in wonder. Eventually, a large grin spread across his features and he was racing around the dome in excitement. “This is amazing!”

        “I agree.” Tim added, a grin appearing on him as well. “I didn’t know you were capable of something like this.”

        “I didn’t know either until now.” You replied, a shy grin playing across your lips. “I thought this would be a cool little hangout for us while it’s still winter.” The rest of the team nodded their agreements and at some point, Jaime had managed to instigate a snowball fight. That’s how the rest of the team had found you five, chucking snowballs back and forth while snow swirled around you encased in a large dome of clear ice. For a few moments, they were impressed, and then the real fun began when they entered the fight. As the day ended you made a mental note to go back to that store tomorrow. There was a snow globe for you to buy with Bart’s name on it.


	10. Christmas at Harper household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC’s of christmas at the Harper household? Lian as a child though not an infant thanks! -Anonymous

  * It’s not often they’re all together, especially since Jade had returned to crime, but they make an exception for the holidays
  * At first, it was just Roy, Lian and Jade
  * After Lian started to grow  ~~and Paula put up enough of a fit~~ , Paula, Artemis and Wally started coming over for the holidays as well
  * At least when Artemis and Wally weren’t spending the holidays with Wally’s family
  * It wasn’t long before Oliver had gotten wind of the new arrangement, and soon enough Roy relented and so Oliver and Dinah became regulars as well
  * Roy would do anything for his daughter, and his issues with Oliver aside, both he and Jade could agree that at least Dinah would be a positive influence on Lian
  * The only person not necessarily welcome is Lawrence (Sportsmaster), however they do want Lian to know him, even considering all their personal issues with him
  * So he is allowed to show up, however he is not allowed to stay long, and is under heavy supervision the entire time 
  * Not that he would try anything per say, but they don’t want to take any chance with their daughter’s safety
  * Lian absolutely adores Artemis and Dinah, and it makes both Oliver and Roy pretty jealous that she’ll all but ignore the two of them
  * Jade finds it funny how similar the two of them can be, but you won’t catch her telling either of them
  * Of course Lian is absolutely showered in gifts, much to her delight
  * Not so much for Roy and Jade, who have to deal with all the toys being scattered around
  * Especially now that she is older and can walk
  * It started as a joke by Roy, but Oliver took it as a challenge, so after everyone was in bed on Christmas Eve, Oliver would dress up in a Santa costume
  * He would make sure to be just loud enough to wake up Lian, so she would get up and see him
  * Oliver had to make sure the disguise looked real, because even though Lian was just a toddler, she was exceptionally bright and had almost pulled his beard off the year prior
  * Christmas morning, Lian is always brimming with excitement
  * Not only because she had seen ‘Santa’, but because she knew that her whole family would be coming over
  * Even though Lian is still young, she knows how rare it is for her whole family to be together and so she makes the most of every moment




	11. Reader with siren powers singing carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a Drabble where you’re a siren or have siren like powers and things keep happening when you sing carols? -Anonymous

        You poked your head out from your door, looking up and down the hallway. Not seeing anyone, you quietly stepped out, searching each room in the mountain and frowning a little when you couldn’t find anyone. You finally bumped into Red Tornado who looked like they were about to head back up to their room. “Is something the matter?” The android asked, taking note of the small frown you wore on your face.

        “Kind of, where’s the rest of the team?”

        “They all had different matters to attend to. Miss Martian, Zatanna, and Superboy went Christmas gift shopping with Black Canary. Robin had some business in Gotham with Batman and Aqualad, Artemis, Rocket, and Kid Flash had plans at home. Miss Martian said she would have invited you, but she did not wish to wake you.” Under any other circumstances, you might have been a little hurt at being left behind. But ever since your siren powers developed, you liked having the occasional solitude.

        “I see.” You replied, your frown disappearing.

        “If that is all, I must take my leave.” Red Tornado said, walking past you and flying up to their room of the mountain.

        “Wait when are they supposed to be back?” You asked.

        “Superboy, Miss Martian and Black Canary are not due back for some time yet.”

        “Thank you.” You let a small grin creep onto your face after the door to Red Tornado’s room closed. You had always loved singing, but you couldn’t do it much after your powers had developed, as it was too much of a risk as to what you might make the others around you do. But now, considering it was just you and Red Tornado, you could sing as much as you wanted without having to worry. Androids were immune to your powers, so you didn’t have to worry about compelling him to do anything. You also suspected that was the real reason M’gann didn’t end up waking you to go shopping with her, figuring you would enjoy the time alone.

        You quickly skipped back to your room, pulling out your speakers that you could hook your phone into and brought it out to the main room of the mountain. You quickly plugged it in and set your phone to your holiday music playlist, the cheery music filling up the silence. It was less than a week till Christmas, and the mountain was barely decorated. Usually, you and M’gann would decorate at the turn of the month but a relentless string of missions had left everyone exhausted and otherwise too busy. You decided to decorate for everyone while you had the chance, and to surprise them when they got back. You wasted no time in pulling out the totes that contained the decorations, and soon, you were lost in your own little world, singing along to the music that came through your speakers and letting your mind drift while you started getting the tree set up.

        Everything was going well until you felt a cold nose against your leg while you were hanging up some lights along the wall. You yelped, almost falling off of the ladder you were standing on. You turned to the source and saw Wolf looking up at you from the base, holding extra lights in his mouth while he looked up at you with eyes glazed over. You felt a small pang of guilt stab through you. You had completely forgotten that Wolf would be left behind in the cave since it would cause a serious panic if Conner brought him out in public. “Sorry boy.” You apologized, walking into the common room and grabbing his special collar from the coffee table. It was something Zatanna and some of the Leaguers had worked on for everyone on the team. It would prevent your powers from compelling anyone who was wearing it, though the ones your teammates had were bracelets. You slipped the collar around his neck and you saw his eyes clear. He shook his head once and gave you a curious glance. “I should have known you would be in the cave that was my bad.” He studied you for a moment before licking your hand. You smiled and pet his head “thank you for forgiving me.” You walked back into the main room and noticed Wolf was still following you, carrying the lights in his mouth again. This time however, you hadn’t started singing again and he was still wearing the collar. “Do you want to help me?” He gave a huff that you took as a yes, and you went back to stringing the lights up. Soon enough you were singing again, lost in your own small world of decorating room after room.

        After some time, you decided to take a small break from decorating the last room of the cave, moving into the common room to wrap the presents you had gotten for the team before they returned to put under the tree. You still had yet to actually put any ornaments or lights on it, but that was something all of you had done together so you left it alone for now. The whole time, your mind was still elsewhere, planning out how you wanted the last room to be decorated. You were so caught up in your own thoughts, that you hadn’t heard the mountain’s announcement that Black Canary, Conner, M’gann and Zatanna had returned from their shopping. If you had, you would have stopped singing, but as you were completely oblivious, you kept going, your voice carrying out and making their eyes glaze over before they could fully comprehend what was happening.

        It was some time before you had finished wrapping the last of your gifts, and after placing them under the tree, you walked over to the last room you had to decorate. You jumped several feet however when you saw your teammates mindlessly decorating the room as you had pictured in your head. You cursed and stopped singing immediately, feeling another pang of guilt stab through you. You should have been paying more attention to your surroundings. Now your friends would be angry with you and it would surely be reported to Batman and you would have to endure him as well. You quickly went around the room and activated everyone’s bracelet and then stood off to the side looking ashamed, your gaze trained on the floor as their eyes cleared up and they started to put the pieces together.

        “Sorry everyone. I didn’t hear you come in.” Your voice was quiet as you spoke, and they had to strain their ears over the music to hear you. Wolf just pressed up against your legs trying to comfort you.

        “Don’t worry about it. Accidents happen.” Black Canary replied, placing a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

        “But I should have been paying more attention. I wasn’t being careful enough with my powers.” You were surprised that she wasn’t angry.

        “We should have been paying more attention as well. It shouldn’t always just be your burden, it falls to use to make sure nothing happens as well.” You nodded and Black Canary just gave your shoulder a small squeeze before looking around the room. “Besides, making us decorate isn’t exactly the worst thing you could make us do.”

         You laughed a little. “I wanted to surprise everyone when you all got back, considering we haven’t had much time with how busy we’ve been.”

        “Everything looks really nice, you did a really good job.” M’gann said, looking around at all the decorations you had set up with Wolf.

        “Well I did have a little help.” You gestured to the white canine sitting next to you.

         “He never does anything like that with me.” Conner said, but you could see that he wasn’t angry either.

        “That’s because he clearly loves me more.” You joked, earning small laughs from each of your friends and mentor.

        “There’s still a little but more that has to be done not including the tree if you guys aren’t mad at me?” You still weren’t quite believing that they weren’t angry with you.

        “Of course we will.” Zatanna said, already picking up decorations, “We can’t have you doing all the work, even if Wolf was helping you.” You smiled, getting back to work. It would still take some time before you had a full grasp on your powers, but you were glad that you had found people who were patient and understanding with you until you had gotten there.


	12. Reader's first Christmas as a new member of the batfam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hc of being the newest member of the batfam and spending your first Christmas at Wayne manor? -Anonymous

  * You hadn’t been at the manor long, so everything was still very new and foreign to you
  * Especially your new family
  * You ended up going to Alfred for help getting everyone a gift
  * He was the easiest person for you to approach and you had quickly grown close to the kind butler in your short time at the manor
  * Alfred was patient with you as the two of you browsed shelf after shelf in store after store
  * He would give you ideas of what each member would like, but wanted you to be the one to pick out the gift
  * You tried your best, even though it was hard on you to be in a new house with a new family for the first time for the holidays
  * That didn’t stop you from trying to get to know your new siblings
  * Even if they all were a little odd
  * Bruce and Alfred included
  * It didn’t hit you how many children Bruce actually had until they started showing up the closer to Christmas you got
  * You and Alfred had to go back out gift shopping a few times when someone else showed up at the manor
  * Alfred hadn’t mentioned them before because aside from the boys and Barbara, the others were usually too busy to be able to come around
  * But because this would be your first Christmas as part of the family, the others made a point to be there
  * You spent most of your time with Alfred helping him bake and decorate the house
  * You still felt a little too awkward around the others yet, and you knew that Alfred would always welcome the company
  * On the actual day your nerves were at their peak
  * But you were pleasantly surprised by how accommodating and welcoming everyone was being with you
  * Even Damian, who up until that day had given you the impression that he was quite the brat
  * The day was going surprisingly smoothly, and you felt yourself relaxing more and more as the day progressed
  * You started joining in more and more in the conversations and smiling and laughing along with everyone else
  * Alfred just looked on quietly from the side, a fond smile on his face, glad to see you opening up more 
  * When it came time for gifts you were overwhelmed with the amount placed in front of you
  * It was easily more than you had ever gotten before
  * It also made your nerves return because you had only gotten one gift for everyone else
  * They were quick to sense your nerves, their detective training kicking in, and assured you that the number didn’t matter, and it was because they weren’t sure what to get you so they just got you a lot of things
  * You were touched, and you loved everything you opened, and the last of your nerves were calmed when everyone else loved the gifts you had gotten for them
  * Even Alfred, who was surprised to see that you had gone out at some point and gotten him a gift as well without him noticing
  * As the day wound down, everyone settled in for a Christmas movie marathon
  * You had tried to sit on the outskirts, but ended up in between Jason and Dick in the middle when they saw what you were trying to do
  * You had a smile on your face for the rest of the night, and concluded that this was easily one of the best Christmases you’ve had




	13. JL gala and gift exchange with a poly supermartian + reader relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if you guys are cool with poly, stuff but could I request a supermartian/reader, Drabble, Maybe a JL christmas gala and a gift exchange? -Anonymous

        You fidgeted with your outfit for probably the hundredth time since putting it on, looking at your reflection in the mirror in your room at the mountain. The Justice League was holding their annual Christmas party up in the Watchtower, and they decided to invite the team as well to celebrate all your hard work this year. You were excited to finally get to go, not counting the time Vandal Savage had taken control over the League. You were also however, nervous as hell. The  _entire_  Justice League would be in attendance. It’s not that you were afraid of them, but more like they all carried an intimidating presence that you still haven’t been able to get over. Looking over yourself one last time, you finally moved away from the mirror, walking over to your bed where the gift you were supposed to bring was waiting. As well as having their regular Christmas party, the League also decided to have a ‘white elephant’ gift exchange. Although it wasn’t the traditional version. Instead of just wrapping your equivalent of a ‘white elephant’ everyone was expected to buy something that didn’t go under a certain dollar amount. It wasn’t much of an issue for you, and you bought ended up buying some candles to be on the safe side. You would have gone for a gag gift, but you didn’t have the confidence for that sort of thing in front of the League. Maybe you would someday but it certainly wasn’t tonight.

        A knock on your door followed by the sound of someone calling your name drew you from your thoughts. Walking over to the metal door, you let it slide open, revealing both Conner and M’gann on the other side. Both of their mouths dropped open when they saw you, and you couldn’t hide the blush that rose to your cheeks. M’gann was the first to break the silence. “You look amazing! I knew that would look good on you!” She reached for your hand, and you let yourself be pulled in for a quick kiss, Conner breaking out of his own trance and doing the same once M’gann pulled away.

        “You look absolutely stunning.” Conner whispered, his lips still close enough to brush against yours as he spoke. It did nothing to help the burning in your cheeks. He pulled back with a smirk as he took in the bright redness of your cheeks. The two of them as always looked stunning in their outfits for the night. M’gann was wearing a simple red dress, having joked earlier that coupled with her skin it would mean she was wearing all Christmas colors. Conner was in a black pair of dress pants and a simple red button-up with a small pin of holly leaves and berries in the top corner of the shirt. It wasn’t an extravagant and fancy party that the League was holding, but it was expected of everyone to wear nicer clothes.

        “You two look just as amazing.” You remarked, taking a moment to appreciate how well the outfits complimented them. You smiled as you realized that all of your outfits complimented each other as well, no doubt M’gann’s doing. “We should probably get going before we’re late.” You said, pulling your gaze away from how amazing your boyfriend and girlfriend looked to the digital clock next to your bed. You quickly grabbed your gift and followed the two of them to the zeta tubes where Wolf was waiting. “Is he allowed to come too?”

        “They never said he couldn’t.” Conner replied. You laughed, and gave Wolf a scratch behind the ears, noting the red bowtie around his neck. Soon enough, the zeta tubes flared to life and announced your arrival as you appeared at the Watchtower. It didn’t take long to make your way to where they were holding the party, all the four of you had to do was follow the decorations and the sound of music that was being played. You saw M’gann’s eyes light up one you all rounded the corner. If you were being honest, it took your breath away as well.

        The room was decorated beautifully. Colored lights hung all around the walls and across the space in between. There were decorations all along the walls and on the tables. The buffet table was off to one side while several smaller tables were scattered around two of the other walls. A huge tree sat in the corner, a decently sized pile of presents already gathered beneath. The three of you went to walk into the room but immediately a certain speedster suddenly appeared in front of you, a smirk on his face.

        “I think the three of you might want to turn your gazes upwards before I let you in.” You did as he said, and rolled your eyes when you saw the cliché mistletoe hanging proudly from the top of the doorway, the colored lights glittering off the white berries. You looked down to Conner and M’gann and just shrugged, before leaning in and kissing the two of them quickly, walking into the room. The two of them just looked at each other and did the same, and soon the three of you were looking at a dejected Wally. “That’s it? Just a quick peck on the lips? Where’s your sense of Christmas spirit!”

        “Back at the mountain where there’s a little more privacy and I’m not being gawked at by the entire League.” You replied smoothly.

        “That’s fair. They can be pretty intimidating even when they’re not all in their costumes. C’mon you’re supposed to put your presents over here under the tree.” He quickly took a light hold of your wrist and led you through the room to the tree. It actually looked a lot bigger up close. You took a moment to admire it before setting your bag down next to the others, M’gann and Conner doing the same with the gifts they had been carrying. “I’d love to stay and chat right now, but that buffet table is calling my name.”

        “I think not young man.” Black Canary’s voice came from behind you, the suddenness of it causing you to almost jump. “No one’s allowed to touch it yet until everyone is here.”

        Wally gave an exaggerated sigh. “But Dinahhhhh, I thought everyone was already here. I’ll die of starvation if I don’t get to eat soon.”

        “You’ll manage. Barry was asking for you by the way, you can distract yourself from your all-consuming hunger with that for now.” You gigged at the defeated look on Wally’s face as Dinah finished speaking, and Wally raced off to go find his uncle.

        “Who still has left to show up?” You asked, moving off to the side so you could talk to Dinah but not be in the way of anyone else trying to put their presents underneath the tree.

        “The only ones left who haven’t shown up are Zatanna, Raquel and Red Tornado. Otherwise everyone else is here and accounted for.” You made small talk with Dinah for a while. Both Conner and M’gann eventually split form you to go mingle with a light squeeze of your hand. It wasn’t long before the missing three guests arrived, and the party began in full. You sat at a table with both Conner and M’gann as well as Zatanna and Raquel to eat. Wolf sat at your feet and you and Conner would both take turns feeding him table scraps when no one was looking. Batman just gave Conner the look™ when he caught sight of Wolf initially. Of course, you had to stifle your laughter as Conner reiterated his point that he never said Wolf  _couldn’t_ come. Wolf for his part, did his best to look as adorable as he could in that moment. Batman had to eventually concede, and you just knew he was going to make it a point to choose his words more carefully next time.

        You spent quite a bit of the night talking with Zatanna and Raquel, both of your significant others joining you as you did your best to at least greet everyone in the room. Your mingling was only broken by the occasional snack run, having to dodge around both speedsters as they seemed intent on finishing off everything on the table, and Conner and M’gann pulling you away every now and again for a dance. You were still nervous about being in the presence of the entire Justice League, but being around Conner and M’gann was helping quite a bit as they kept reassuring you, and even thought the nerves were still there they were a lot quieter than they had been when you first arrived, allowing you to enjoy the night even more. It was also nice to see the league out of costume for the most part. They all seemed a lot more relaxed and carefree, even Batman.

        Eventually, everyone was urged to go back to their seats, as they were about to start the white elephant exchange. To make things go smoother, everyone was to draw a number, and that would be the order that they would go. The first person to go up would pick a gift and open, every person after that would have the option to either steal a gift that has been opened or pick one from under the tree. If you had been stolen from, you had the option to steal again or pick a gift from the tree. Each gift was only allowed to be stolen twice, with the person who stole it a second time getting to keep the gift. It seemed simple enough to you, and soon enough, Oliver was going around with a small box of folded papers with numbers on them to each of the tables. You reached your hand in when he got to your table and looked at the slip of paper in your hand. The number sixteen was scrawled on it in pen. You were okay with the number you had gotten. You were relatively in the middle so there would be a nice amount of choices for you to steal from if you had decided to do so.

        “What number did you guys get?” You asked, showing everyone your slip of paper.

        “I got one.” M’gann said turning her paper around.

        “I got twenty-four.” Conner said.

        “I got ten.” Zatanna put her paper on the table in front of her and looked over to Raquel.

        “Mine is thirty. I think I’m last?”

        “Not quite but pretty close to it. I think there’s thirty-three of us.” You replied, doing a quick count of the room. “It’s not a bad number to have if you don’t want to pick something you want getting stolen.”

        “That’s true. I hope I get something good. Last party I went to that did one of these I got four DVD copies of the Bee Movie.”

        You and Zatanna laughed. “That sounds like a treasure to me.” You joked.

        “Well then you’ll be glad to know they’re in one of the bags under the tree.” Raquel’s grin was a mile wide and you leaned forward on the table.

        “I sincerely hope Batman is the one that opens that.” You whispered. Everyone at the broke out in laughter at that.

        “I can make that happen.” Zatanna giggled. “Someone please tell me to make sure it happens.”

        “Do it  _please_. You’ll make everyone’s Christmas if you do.” Raquel said, elbowing Zatanna.

         “Okay I’ll be right back. I don’t want to say the spell in here and get found out so I’m going to do it from the bathroom.” She got up and made sure to excuse herself. “If I’m not back in time for my number one of you guys can go up for me. Just don’t pick anything stupid remember what I’m doing for you guys.”

        “Don’t worry we’ll get you something good. Now go we don’t know what number he has.” You quickly urged her on and she quickly left the room as inconspicuously as she could. Shortly after Zatanna left, Dinah was ready to call out the numbers. M’gann walked up to the tree as her number was called, handing it to Dinah as she passed her. She took a moment to decide, purposefully ignoring the ones you and Conner had brought, as it wouldn’t be as fun and chose a decently sized red bag towards the middle of the pile. She pulled out the tissue paper and reached into the bag, pulling out a green hand-knit scarf and a store bought floral pattern scarf.

        She skipped happily back to her seat turning over both times in her hands. “These are actually really cute, I hope no one takes them.”

        “I can already tell they would look adorable on you. If they’re stolen before I go, I’ll get them back for you.” You promise from your seat.

        “Same here.” Conner added.

        “You three are just so cute together. I hope I get that lucky when I find someone.” Raquel sighed, watching the three of you interact with a fond smile. You blushed and watched as the next few numbers were called. The gifts were nothing too special. One member got a hat, and another got a set of mittens and then the next few unwrapped different ornaments. Zatanna walked back into the room as the ninth person was called, a smirk on her face.

        “Just in the nick of time.” You said, “You’re next up.” You dropped your voice and made sure to lean forward. “Does this mean the bee has left the hive?”

        She snorted and nodded. “Yes, I said the spell. Everything should go according to plan. I ran into Doctor Fate on my way back here though. He heard me say the spell I only just barely convinced him not to say anything to anyone about it and to let it happen.”

         “Thank god this is going to be fantastic. I can’t wait.” Raquel remarked, leaning back in her chair.

        Zatanna’s number was called shortly after, and she made her way over to the tree picking out a bag at random. Her face however, fell as she looked inside. “You have to be kidding me.” You were curious, but thankfully she didn’t leave everyone guessing long. She pulled out a binder and some notebook paper and the room erupted into laughter, your tables’ being the loudest. She made her way back to your table with a scowl and threw the items onto the red tablecloth. “This is what I get for everything I’ve done?”

        “I bet that was Wally.” You laughed.

        “No, it was Dick I was there when he bought it. I wasn’t there when he wrapped it and we arrived at different times, so I didn’t see the bag it was in. This is bullshit he better take this from me.” Zatanna crossed her arms across her chest and gave a huff.

        “Just think of the bees.” You joked. “I’m sorry but this is really funny.” You saw Conner shift from the corner of your eye. He put one of his arms around M’gann and shortly after you felt his other hand intertwine with yours under the table.

        After that, suddenly more and more gag gifts were being opened. Oliver opened a DVD copy of  _Santa Buddies_  another leaguer opened up a gift and got a roll of toilet paper with G. Gordon Godfrey’s face printed on every sheet. Dick was called and took Zatanna’s gift from her with a half-assed apology. Zatanna gave him a quick peck on the cheek and waked back over to the tree, picking another bag and you could see the disbelief as she reached in and pulled out  _a fucking yellow backpack_. The entire room erupted into loud laughter, and you could see Dick and Wally high five each other from across the table they were at, tears of laughter streaming down their faces. You and Raquel were doubled over in laughter, faces red from how hard you two were laughing. Zatanna drop kicked the backpack over to your table and sat down with a pout. “Of course they fucking coordinated their gifts. And of all the odds I had to get both of them I hate this I want to go home.” She seemed angry on the inside, but you could tell that she too thought it was hilarious. That she was only acting pissed for the laughs.

        After a few more people went, one person opening up an old Tamagotchi, and the next person immediately stealing it, it was your turn. You paused after handing your number to Dinah, looking back and forth between the tree and Artemis. You  _really_  wanted that Tamagotchi, having had one in your childhood. On the other hand, you knew that Artemis had wanted it too, and you didn’t want to take it from her. But you also  _really_  wanted it. And you knew that if you stole it now it would be yours and no one could take it from you.

        ‘ _Just do it. She knows it can be taken from her still. Besides she won’t really be mad._ ’ M’gann’s voice sounded in your head, using the mental link she usually had between the three of you. You bit your lower lip, and then gave in. You reached the table with Artemis, Wally, Dick, and Barry and gently took the packaged device with her, muttering a small “sorry” as you did so.

        Artemis just sighed, and went to stand up. “I knew this would happen.” You just shrugged and went back to your seat, curling up into Conner’s side as you began trying to open the packaging. You didn’t really pay attention to the next few people to go up, putting most of your attention into reliving a part of your childhood. From the reaction of the people around you, it didn’t appear like any more gag gifts had been opened.

        After a short amount of time, Conner’s number was called, and he was forced to disentangle himself form both you and M’gann. As he got up, M’gann moved over one seat, taking Conner’s spot and the two of you cuddled into one another. Conner ended up with a few candles, but not from the bag you had brought. He just shrugged and made his way back over to your table, chuckling a little as he saw M’gann only snuggle into you more when she saw him looking at her in his chair. He ended up in M’gann’s old chair, holding her free hand.

        You were still lost in your little world when you were suddenly elbowed very hard several times in the side. You looked over to M’gann and were about to ask her what she wanted but you followed her gaze and felt your breath catch when you saw Batman walking over to Dinah, handing her his number. The excited anticipation was coursing heavily around your small group ad you all watched him walk over to the tree. You felt a wide grin begin to form when you heard Raquel give a quiet “ _yes!_ ” as he grabbed a small purple bag from near the front of the remaining gifts.  Almost in slow motion, you watched him pull the tissue paper out of the bag and reach in. You would never  _ever_  forget the look of utter  _bewilderment_ on the Batman’s face as he pulled out four, brand new, never been opened, copies of  _Bee Movie._ The room went up in a riot, everyone was crying tears from laughing and it was every bit as amazing as you knew it would be. Dick’s laughter was one of the loudest in the room, rivaled only by the laughter bounding off from your table. You could hardly breathe from laughing so hard, and through a quick wet, blurry, glance, you could see that Raquel and Zatanna were hardly any better off.

        It was a _long_  time before the room was settled enough to continue, and you had to try not to break out into more laughter when you saw him try and pass the copies over to Dick, who only pushed them back over to him with a shit eating grin. Superman was next, and he opened up a copy of  _Mean Girls_. Zatanna smirked and mentioned it was her gift. The rest of the gifts were more or less gag gifts. Raquel ended up getting a copy of _Freaky Friday_. All of you were laughing but she said she “wasn’t mad” and that it was “a great movie”, she was laughing the whole time though. The DVD ended up getting stolen from her and she actually ended up with your gift. The stealing went on for a while, but eventually it came to an end.

        The three of you stayed for another hour, but eventually you bid your farewells to the team and League and made your way back to the Mountain. It was almost midnight, and the three of you had decided beforehand that you wanted to start off Christmas with just the three of you. Walking back into your room, you were quick to get changed into your sleepwear, letting Conner in when you heard him knock. You walked over to your closet and pulled out the two presents you had for Conner and M’gann, who had just walked into the room as you finished grabbing the small boxes. Before anything could be said, the clock next to your bed went off, announcing that it had turned midnight. Conner was quick to pull you into a kiss, doing the same to M’gann.

        “Merry Christmas.” His voice was low, but easily heard in the silence of the room.

        “Merry Christmas.” You answered, turning and grabbing your gifts from you edge of your bed. You handed M’gann’s to her first. It had become tradition to open your gifts from each other right away of Christmas Day, knowing that even on a day such as this you three could be pulled away on a mission.

        M’gann took care to remove the wrapping, she never liked ripping it open even though you said she was supposed to. She opened the small box and her eyes lit up immediately, a small gasp leaving her. She pulled the item out and the light made it shimmer. You had gone to J’onn for help with this gift. It was a gold bracelet with all three of your birth stones in the middle. Then, surrounding the rest of the metal around your Earth birthstones, were special stones from Mars. You knew how much M’gann liked to try and bring your two worlds closer together, and you knew this would mean a lot to her. She was quick to wrap you in a hug, kissing you in order to convey how much it meant to her since words had seemed to fail her. She gave a whispered ‘thank you’ and you just smiled lovingly at her.

        Conner’s was next. “This one is actually from the both of us.” You said, looking over to M’gann.

        He opened the box, and turned the tickets over in his hands, excitement showing on his face.

        “We pulled together our money to get tickets to that show that’s coming through town next month since we know how much you want to go.” M’gann said, kissing his cheek. You knew that Conner appreciated going on dates and spending time with the two of you more as a gift than he would something you had bought him, not that he wouldn’t appreciate any other gift you had given him, it was just the kind of person he was. The two of you snuggled into his sides, and M’gann handed you your gift from her.

        You wasted no time in peeling off the wrapping turning the small object in your hands. “It’s something I had gotten from Mars.” M’gann began to explain. “It’s common for Martians to gift this to one another. It’s a device that lets you store up to ten memories on it at a time, then if you want to view them it’ll play them back in a projection. You need telepathy to store them, so I’ll have to help you with that, otherwise you just have to press those buttons along the bottom.”

        You were lost for words. You already had ideas about dates and other events the three of you shared that you would like to store within it, but you could do that later. You turned to your girlfriend, and settled for thanking her in the same manor that she had thanked you. “This is amazing M’gann. I’ll make sure to treasure it.”

Now it was Conner’s turn. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a small envelope. “My gift is also for the two of you.” M’gann took a hold of the envelope and squealed when she pulled out the different sets of tickets and papers.

        You took a glance and saw that there was some for the movie the two of you had been wanting to see as well as a reservation for the new restaurant the three of you had been talking about wanting to go visit. There was also two more sets of tickets for some smaller locations that you guys had wanted to go to and you both leaned up and kissed a check, causing an adorable blush to spread across his face.

        “These are amazing Conner thank you. But you didn’t have to do so much for us.” You said, resting your head against his shoulder.

        “I wanted to.” He replied, a small smile on his lips.

        “I love you.” You said it suddenly, and you even though you said it while looking at Conner, it was clear that the statement was to both Conner and M’gann.

        “I love you too.” It was said simultaneously by Conner and M’gann and you felt a warmth blossom in your chest. The three of you moved onto your bed, setting your gifts off to the side and cuddling up under the covers. You put a movie on, as the three of you weren’t tired yet, and you let yourself get lost in the movie, surrounded by the two people you loved the most in the world.


	14. Kaldur's first Christmas in Metropolis with his s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaldur with a S/o and the S/o taking him around the city to experience Christmas in metropolis? Hot cocoa, snowmen and looking at lights? The more cuddly fluff the better! -Anonymous

        You waited patiently near the zeta tubes in the mountain. This would be yours and Kaldur’s first Christmas as a couple, and you wanted it to be special. You were shocked to hear that he had never really experienced it before, but then you realized more often than not he was away in Atlantis around this time of the year, and only had limited experience from the small celebrations M’gann threw at the mountain.  It was nothing against her, but there was only so much she could do considering the limitations there were. So today, you waited for Kaldur to emerge, having planned an entire day out in Metropolis for the two of you. Due to some unexpected circumstances, the rest of the day was free for you and him after your smaller celebration with the rest of the team, so you were going to show him around your home. You weren’t left waiting for long, soon enough Kaldur came from around the corner. He was wearing his usual grey hoodie that covered his gills, and he was even wearing some actual shoes after some prompting from you, knowing that people would certainly take notice if he was wearing the usual sandals. He never liked the feeling of shoes, but agreed with your statement that it would be better for today.

        You wrapped your arms around him as he drew near, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Are you ready?” your voice was soft as you pulled back, still keeping him in close with your arms. His hands moved onto your hips, his grip gentle but secure. He leaned in himself to place a gentle kiss on your forehead.

        “I am. Lead the way my love.” You smiled, and moved your hands down to intertwine one of yours with his, taking the lead as the two of you moved into the zeta tubes, the machine flaring to life and in a flash of light, the two of you were suddenly standing in an alleyway in Metropolis. You made sure to double check that no one had seen the two of you exit from where the tube was concealed, and once you were satisfied that they hadn’t, you pulled Kaldur onto the sidewalk and began to walk with purpose. The day was still young, and there was much the two of you had yet to do.

        It was a few minutes before Kaldur could see where your first destination lie. Snow had fallen the previous night and it glittered off the ground and branches, making the park ahead look beautiful as it glittered in the sun’s light. There were plenty of children scattered within, there was one large group currently engaged in a snowball fight near the middle while plenty of smaller groups were scattered around, building snowmen or making snow angels while parents stood in small groups and watched from the sidelines. Kaldur let a fond smile grace his features as he glanced at how happy all the kids seemed, shrieks and laughs of joy reaching his ears. Soon enough, you found the perfect spot for the two of you. This area was pretty secluded, and there wasn’t anyone around the two of you. You had found this spot several years ago on one of your many walks through the park, and you had been frequenting it ever since. You turned around after stopping in front of him, looking at him with excitement. “First things first,” You said, dropping his hands and starting to make a tiny snowball front eh snow at your feet. You held it up for his inspection. “Snowmen! You start by making a snowball like this, and then you roll it around on the ground, so it gathers more snow and becomes bigger. That’s how you make the body.” You rolled it around as you spoke, Kaldur’s eyebrow raising in amusement as he took in the childlike excitement radiating off you as it slowly but surely grew in size. He had to admit hat it was awfully infectious, and he was soon helping you push it around when it got too big to be able to push so easily. Once you were satisfied, you and Kaldur started to clean it off and round it out at your direction. Kaldur was mostly silent as the two of you worked on making the middle and head, preferring to let you speak and give direction. It was a trait that had thrown you off when you two first got together, but you realized quickly that Kaldur preferred to let others speak when he wasn’t acting as leader for the team, and his silence wasn’t awkward or damaging. You had asked him about it once, and he shyly admitted to also liking the sound of your voice which brought a blush to both of your cheeks. It had still taken some time to get used to, but now you hardly noticed it, and felt content to fill it as needed.

        “I am slightly familiar with the next steps. We need to find stick for the arms and some rocks or something for eyes and a mouth correct?” He asked once the two of you had placed your snowman’s head and torso onto the base.

        “You would be correct. I’ll go looking for stuff to put for the eyes if you want to get the arms?” Kaldur nodded and the two of you split of briefly in search of your designated items. Soon, the two of you came back together and before long your snowman was sporting arms as well as two beady eyes and a small smile made up of several smaller rocks. “Sometimes families will grab old hats and place them on top of their snowmen. They do the same thing with scarves and gloves, but I didn’t have any extra so I guess he’ll just have to be a little cold. I also forgot to bring a carrot for the nose, so I guess this stick will have to do. Here you should do the honors.” You handed him a short and stubby stick you had come across while gathering rocks and you watched him gently attach it. The two of you stepped back once you were done to admire your work.

        “He looks a little lopsided.” You laughed, lightly elbowing him when you heard him chuckle as well. “What is next?”

        Your grin turned into a smirk, and before he could do anything more than have his brow furrow a little in confusion, you quickly swiped at his knees with your own leg, making him topple backward into the snow. He gave a surmised grunt, and you only laughed. “Snow angels!” You threw yourself down next to him. “All you basically have to do to make them is do jumping jacks while lying on your back.” You started moving your arms and legs as you finished, and with a light chuckle, Kaldur followed your lead. You waited a bit, making sure you had moved enough snow, before carefully standing up to look at the impression you had left behind. Kaldur sat up in his own looking at he one you had made.

        “This is something commonly done on Christmas?”

        “Well these as well as snowmen are more general things you do in winter, but I always did both on Christmas.” He nodded, and held out his hand for you to take to help him up. You didn’t hesitate, and you only just registered the tightening of his hand and a smirk of his own before you were pulled down on top of him, then immediately flipped so you were on the other side of his snow angle pressed into the cold snow. He was grinning above you, and leaned in to press a quick kiss to the tip of your nose. “Payback for earlier.” You giggled, and eventually the two of you had covered most of the clearing in snow angles.

        You shivered as you stood up from the last one you made, snow having crept inside your coat as the two of you had kept tripping each other with each new one you made. Kaldur noticed immediately and pulled you closer to him, wrapping his arms around you. “Should we head indoors? I do not wish for you to get sick or worse.”

        You snuggled into him more as a warm feeling erupted in your chest. You knew he cared deeply about you, but it still made your heart flutter every time he worried about you like this. “I’m fine Kaldur, just got a little snow down my back. We won’t need to head inside, but I do know of something that would help us warm up.”

        “Are you sure love?”

        You felt your blush deepen as you pulled away to look him in the eyes. “Yes. I was planning on taking us to the winter rink in the park for ice skating, but since we haven’t had much to eat yet and it’s cold out I figured we could stop by that stand we passed on the way in for little lunch and some hot cocoa?” He nodded, and you allowed yourself to a kiss, taking his hand once again as you led him back towards the small food cart you had passed a few hours earlier. Before you could get too far however, you jumped a little when Kaldur took his scarf off and wrapped it around you. You looked over to him as he adjusted the red wool around your neck and took a hold of your hand again.

        “My jacket still covers my gills, and I am used to colder temperatures in the ocean. I do not mind a little cold if it means keeping you warm.” He was blushing, and you let go of his had to wrap your arm around his waist as you walked, resting your head against his side. He wrapped his arm around you, and the rest of the walk was in comfortable silence as you two just enjoyed each other’s presence. The sun was beginning to set as the to of you walked through the park side by side, quietly taking bites of the food you had gotten from the vendor and your other hands warmed by the steaming cups of hot chocolate. The lights the city had up were already starting to be turned on, and you could see Kaldur’s eyes light up as he looked at the buildings surrounding the park as you two walked. You were trying to kill a little more time before taking him through the city in earnest to view the lights. You knew from experience that they were far more beautiful after the sun had set. This path that went around the outside perimeter of the park was the best you could manage at the moment, and the look of wonder on Kaldur’s face as he took in all the carefully placed colorful lights was already more than worth it.

        Your food was long gone by the time you deemed the sun was low enough, and you two had gotten some more hot cocoa for the walk before you finally led him out into the city, your next destination unknown to him. The city at night on Christmas was like a whole different world. The brightly colored lights both white and multicolored lined every street lamp and railway. People’s windows and doors were decorated with wreaths and garland, and store windows held beautiful displays. Kaldur took everything in with awe-filled eyes, having never seen something of this caliber before. The lights you and M’gann strung up in the mountain looked like nothing compared to the streets you two now walked, and you knew it was only going to get better. You weren’t at your destination yet, but as the two of you drew closer and closer the lights and decorations only got more intense, as well as the people who were milling around, families who were also enjoying the colorful displays.

        “The lights remind me of some of the bioluminescent algae I would find around my home in Atlantis.” Kaldur said after a while. “I realize they are not the same, but it provides a small comfort of home nonetheless.”

        “I would love to see it sometime.” You responded, looking over to him.

        “I would love to take you as well. I will talk to my King, as well as some Zatanna about options for brining you there as soon as I am able.” You smiled and leaned into him more.

        “How is the hot chocolate by the way? I forgot to ask earlier.”

        “It was unexpected at first, but I quite enjoy it. I can see why people love it so much on cold days.”

        You were about to say something else, but then you two rounded the corner and Kaldur stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes going wide. You two now stood in Metropolis’ central square. In the heart, a huge eighty-five-foot-tall Christmas tree towered above the streets, decorated heat to toe in lights, ornaments, tinsel and bows. Several strings of light connected the tree to the rest of the square, and the area was absolutely bursting with people and vendors, some selling items and others hosting games or other small activities. You kept your gaze on Kaldur though, smiling as you watched him slowly take in every detail. Gently, you pulled his hand and snapped him out of his own head, lading him into the heart of it after he gave you and excited nod.

        You two spent hours in that square, the cold long forgotten. You two made sure to stop by every kiosk you came across, and you two participated in every game and activity you could. You could see him loosen up as time went by, and you made sure to treasure it as it was a rare sight, even rarer for everyone who wasn’t you. The two of you actually ran into Clark while you were there, and by ran into, you quite literally walked right into him. You apologized profusely until you saw who it was, and you three exchanged pleasantries before he had to excuse himself to go back to Louis. You rolled your eyes at Kaldur’s teasing smirk that he had thrown your way for a while after that encounter. Eventually you two ended up in front of the tree, where you let Kaldur have all the time he wanted to admire its beauty. You made sure to take some time to do so as well, it never ceased to amaze you every year that you saw it. After some time, the two of you ended up face to face, but you couldn’t quite remember how you got there. The atmosphere was perfect, he looked absolutely stunning in the twinkling lights, and at some point, it had begun to snow very lightly. It was like a current had been formed between the two of you. Your eyes were locked and neither of you even thought about turning away form each other. You were getting closer together, and you could see that he was struggling with something. He kept opening his mouth like he was going to say something, but then he would close it again almost immediately. He did it several more times, and just as you were about to ask him about it, he shook his head and leaned in, kissing you under the tree. He pulled away only when the two of you needed air, resting his forehead against yours, and looking into your eyes with all the love he had for you.

        “Thank you for today. I know this was our first Christmas together and I am glad that I got to spend it here at your side. I never imagined a surface holiday could be so beautiful and I look forward to many more at your side. I love you. Merry Christmas.”

        You couldn’t stop the huge grin from taking over your face and you pulled him in for another long kiss before replying. “I love you too Kaldur’ahm. Merry Christmas.”

        “It is getting quite late, and I still have to give you your gift. Shall we head back?” You nodded, and the two of you made your way back to the nearest zeta tubes. It wasn’t long before you were once again surrounded by the warmth of the mountain, and you were thankful that the to of you were able to get back to your room uninterrupted. You loved the rest of your team, you really did, but sometimes they could just have the worst timing when it came to you and Kaldur spending time together. You had already surprised him with his gift earlier that day. You had gone to Aquaman for help, who had also employed the help of his parents on your behalf. You had put together a large aquarium in his room, teeming with his favorite kind of coral and sea creatures from his home. It had taken a long time to set up, as you needed to make sure that everything would acclimate properly and be able to coexist peacefully with one another, but the look on his face when he walked back into his room was absolutely worth every ounce of research and hard work you had put in.

        He had you wait in your room for a moment while he walked back out to the common room to grab your gift from under the tree. You took the time to quickly shed your winter gear and slip on some sweatpants before he came back in. He held out a small red box for you to take, and you carefully peeled back the golden ribbon that was tied around it. You looked at him one last time before peeling back the tissue paper, letting out a small gasp when your fingers brushed the object inside. You pulled it out and turned it over in your hands. It was a clearly hand-crafted woven bracelet. That alone would have been good enough for you, but it was what was attached to it that really caught your eye.

        It was very crafted, the golden pearls expertly woven so that they were still visible but yet also secure. It was beautiful, and yet it seemed like too much for you, like all of his gifts. You cherished them, you really did, but they seemed so lavish, and you felt like you didn’t deserve such a thing. But looking into Kaldur’s eyes, how much love for you they conveyed, you once again found yourself unable to turn it away. You were everything to Kaldur, the love of his life. In his eyes no gift seemed worthy of you, but he always did his best to try and find the one that would be. He gently took a hold of your wrist, tying the bracelet in place. Your eyes shown as you looked down at it. It was so beautiful, and you couldn’t find the words to express how much you loved the man in front of you. You looked up into his eyes, and you could tell he knew what you were feeling. It came as a relief, not having to try and find your voice in this moment, and the two of you met halfway for a slow and passionate kiss. It wasn’t long before the two of you were cuddled together in your room on your bed, Christmas movies playing on the television in front of you. You weren’t sure when, but at some point, you fell asleep like that, tucked into Kaldur’s side with your head resting against his chest. Kaldur looked down when he felt you relax, kissing the top of your head. He was careful as he got up to not wake you, and when he was sure you were still asleep he went over to his jacket, his hand digging into his pants pocket. He pulled the item out, turning it over in his hands. The velvet was still a foreign feeling to him. He slipped it into the pocket of his jacket and slipped out into the hallway, tucking his jacket securely into his closet before changing into pajamas and just as quietly slipping back into your room.

        He meant to ask you back at Metropolis. The lights from the city square making you look absolutely breathtaking with the large tree looming next to you two, your cheeks and nose were red from the cold and your eyes reflecting all the colors of the lights that surrounded the square. It was the perfect moment, and yet he chickened out at the last minute. It still hadn’t changed his mind about you in the slightest, but he just wasn’t quite ready in that moment. He knew he would be in time though, and now he had the chance to plan out something special for the occasion. Next time he wouldn’t falter in front of you. He slipped back into the bed, wrapping you back up in his arms like he had never left. He reached over and turned off the tv, the lights following closely behind that. His mind as he drifted off into sleep was filled with the little black velvet box with the hand-crafted engagement ring tucked safely away in his closet. Next time, he wouldn’t let anything get in the way of him asking you to spend the rest of your life with him. Some part of him just knew you would say yes.


End file.
